Silver Rainbow
by sg1mouse
Summary: A little fun at work.


**Silver Rainbow**

_Rivers flow uphill_

_Blue turns into grey_

_Winter follows springtime_

_Morning ends the day_

_Beyond the silver rainbow_

_If you're walking home beside her_

_And you know what time it is_

_And if you avoid the puddles in your way_

_You haven't been there either_

_To the land that lies_

_Beyond the silver rainbow  
_

His eyes were dilated with passion as the soft, gentle fingers brushed her cheek. Leaning down to consume her mouth, his tongue flicking against her lips, begging for entrance. Once granted, he delved inside to map every corner of that delicious mouth. Moaning with delight, he pulled her closer, wanting to feel more of her against him. He wanted to be inside, connected in the most intimate way with this woman.

He felt his body throbbing, pulsing, racing on fire to reach that connection. Feeling her hands lazily run down his back leaving chills that burned. He felt her pull his shirt up and out of his pants, slipping her fingers inside to have more contact with his warm flesh. She needed him . . . bad. The kiss deepened and the passion escalated. He reluctantly pulled away from her lushes lips and blazed a trail down her neck with soft nibbles and sucks. When he reached the material of her shirt, his nimble fingers began to unbutton the offensive closers, so that he could continue his journey towards her corpulent breast. They had been calling him for such a long time and now he was there to answer them.

_But if you're walking home beside her_

_And the sun should turn to blue_

_And you keep on going cos you're unaware_

_Then you know that you are there_

_Beyond the silver rainbow_

_You won't know if you're coming or going  
_

Gasping, he realized that she was not wearing anything under her blouse. With a strangled groan, his lips descended with barely restrained fervor onto her nipples. Panting with ecstasy, her cry of pleasure escaped from a tight throat. She needed more of him, too feel more, touch more, taste more. Pulling his t-shirt off in one swift move they kept their time apart as short as that one movement could be.

Now it was her turn to lick and bite down his neck, stopping at the hollow beneath his Adam's apple to press her tongue into the soft flesh. He whimpered in total bliss. Working her blouse off and letting it drop to the floor, he pulled her against him again.

She could feel his hardening member pressing against her hip. The blood rushed south as the wetness between her legs increased. Rising her head to capture his mouth again, she lifted her leg and wrapped it around his. He dropped his hand to her ass, squeezing and rubbing it yearningly.

Too many clothes were still on. Her practiced fingers worked the clasp of his belt, buttons and moved in for the zipper. He almost cried out when her hand slipped under his boxer briefs and leisurely stroked his swollen member. Throwing his head back, his eyes half closed and lower lip firmly clenched between his teeth, she smiled wickedly at her power over this strong man. Everything about him was now jelly, with the exception of one very stiff organ.

_If you're sitting there beside her_

_With your arms you hold her close_

_And you're wondering just how far she'll let you go_

_You haven't been there either_

_To the land that lies_

_Beyond the silver rainbow  
_

Picking her up and carrying her to the only flat surface. With one arm he swept everything off the desk, not even taking notice of something breaking. Reaching down, he quickly got her pants undone and made short order of getting them off and flung away.

Shoving his jeans down, he pulled her to the edge of the desk. Setting down on the chair, he ran his hands up the insides of her thighs in soft, teasing circles. Grinning at the noises he was pulling from her. Leaning forward, he kissed the pulsating labia, running his tongue between the wet and wanton mounds. He took great pleasure in the shiver that coursed through her. Nipping and sucking her ravenously, she squirmed and bucked at each movement of his very talented tongue. Then she screamed out as said tongue began to thrust inside of her, fucking her in a way she never had any man do to her before.

Gasping out her desire, she reached down and fisted his hair, pulling him up. Most willingly he rose and helped her scoot up the desk top. Jumping up onto it himself, he nestled down between her spread legs. He was throbbing with desire. Leaning in for another deep kiss, he felt her suck the breath right out of him as he penetrated her quickly. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, he slowed his thrust in and began to move in small circles, driving his partner crazy with lust. Sliding in and out at a measured pace and still with the circular moves, he had her clawing at his back and twitching beneath him.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him in deeper and more forcefully. Pleading his name as she felt the euphoria of completion start to overwhelm her. Moving fast and more deliberately he pounded into her until the both of them plummeted over the edge into oblivion.

Panting, sweating, and fully sated, he collapsed onto his new lover. Brushing the hair from her face, he smiled lazily then went in for a gentle kiss. They rested in each others arms for quite sometime before he slid out of her.

They redressed in silence, exchanging coy looks. She helped him pick up everything that he unceremoniously pushed off the desk and replaced it all.

Looking sheepishly around, she smiled at him, "Think he'll notice?" she asked.

"Who?"

"The General!" she smirked at him.

"Jack? No way. That's why I brought you here. He's had the security system unplugged since he took command. And he's hardly ever in here. He likes his old office better." Daniel grinned.

Making sure their clothes were acceptable, and with one last passionate kiss, they left the office. Daniel by the hall door and Sam by the briefing room door. It was so late that no one was around and most of the office lights were off. She didn't notice the shadow lurking by the flags as she left the general's room.

When Daniel and Sam saw Jack the next morning, they couldn't help but feel a little unnerved by the Cheshire cat grin he was giving them. And even more unnerved when he wouldn't tell them why.

_But if you're sitting there beside her_

_And a bear comes in the room_

_And you keep on going cos you're unaware_

_Then you know that you are there_

_Beyond the silver rainbow_

_You won't know if you're coming or going_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N: Silver Rainbow by Genesis


End file.
